Our program trains physician-scientists and post-doctoral PhD basic and clinical scientists in a multidisciplinary collaboarative approach to clinically relevant research in pulmonary and critical care medicine. The primary objective is to prepare them for academic careers characterized by independent research productivity and the successful training of others in these disciplines. The program's distinguishing characteristics are the quality and expertise of its training faculty, its integration of multiple disciplines and diverse research methodologies, its success in training academicians, and its dynamic response to changing needs for training young scientists. Research training is available in three tracks: respiratory cell and molecular biology;integrative respiratory physiology;and clinical investigation. Each track has a critical mass of experienced mentors providing a rich range of research topics for the trainee, a research study group as a central focus, and didactic course work to enrich the research training experience by exposing trainees to a broader range of methodology and research topics. The clinical investigation track includes enrollment in a Masters degree program in the Departments of either Epidemiology or Health Services. In addition to the three tracks, there is a tightly integrated Translational Research Training Program. Trainees enrolled in one of the primary training tracks who desire to become translational investigators receive cross- training in another discipline to complement their primary track. They participate in the research study groups of both tracks, have an expanded mentoring program, and are active members of the Institute of Translational Health Sciences within our insttituional CTSA. The program features a well-established process for selecting research mentors and a project during the first year (clinical trainees) that includes counseling each trainee by senior training faculty followed by a week in the fall during which trainees are relieved of their clinical responsibilities to conduct interviews with selected potential mentors. Formal mentoring committees track each fellows'progress toward their research training goals. Trainees present their research in several forums includng infernally at laboratory meetings as well as in more structured research works in progress groups, a University-wide pulmonary and critical care research conference and at regional and national meetings. Training includes instruction in manuscript and grant writing and a review process for research presentations. A program for mentor development and assessment is in place. This supportive, flexible, and diverse environment has been the key to our success in retaining our trainees in academic medicine. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The program stresses the conduct of research in an ethical and scientifically responsible manner and has an on-going commitment to attract individuals from under-represented minorities.